VIW Very Important Witch
by Oriondruid
Summary: The Ministry should have planned for it, it was always possible given the number of muggleborns. Victoria Jane Windsor, a Very Important Witch, was on her way to Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1 A Novel Situation

**A Novel Situation**.

The Minister for Magic, Hermione Weasley, had been informed of the somewhat surprising situation only a few hours before and had immediately contacted her predecessor, Kingsley Shacklebolt, for his advice. Kingsley had only been retired for a year or so after a long and illustrious career, during which he had been acknowledged by the whole magical community as having been the most successful and popular Minister there had ever been. He had served out the maximum of three five year Ministerial terms, plus before that he had served another year, just post war, as temporary emergency Minister, before being voted into place by popular acclaim and being formally inaugurated into the post. Under his leadership the Ministry had gone on from being a fragmented, corrupt and damaged mess to once again becoming the efficient honest and fair institution that it should have always been.

Kingsley Shacklebolt responded immediately to Hermione's patronus request and flooed into her office, as asked, to consult with her.

"Minister'', Kingsley said as he arrived, his voice still deeply resonant and powerful, despite his many years of public service. He bowed slightly as he arrived and Hermione held out her hand to her old friend and battle comrade. He took it and in a gallant gesture kissed it gently.

"Please Kingsley", said Hermione, "we've known each other since I was a schoolgirl at Hogwarts and we fought together against Tom Riddle, there is no need to be formal with me, call me Hermione."

"I always believed the holder of this office should command respect, as well as deserve it. That is why I greeted you formally, but yes, here in private I am most happy to call you by your name Hermione and I'm delighted to see you again. However, in public you can be sure I shall always call you Minister. Anyway, how can I help you Hermione?"

"Well, I assume that as former Minister you would have been informed at the time it happened that a very special witch had been born, one with great importance to the entire community of this country, both muggle and magical. However, I take it that, as it was so long ago, it might have slipped your mind over the years, amongst your busy schedule. However, this is the year she will be going to school and I'd very much like for you to come and visit her parents, the King and Queen with me, to deliver her Hogwarts letter.

"Of course Hermione, indeed I had almost forgotten, so much needed doing that I put it to the back of my mind. That was a mistake, the Ministry should have been properly prepared for this and contingency plans made. It is unforgivable of me to have let it slide this way."

"Nonsense, nonsense, Kingsley", This is not in any sense a failure or a disaster, were it not for the uniqueness of the family involved it could almost be called a routine happening." Hermione replied. "It was not your fault that the Ministry officials concerned only just got round to informing me, indeed it appears that even they were surprised it was not already in my diary in big red letters. How could you have been expected to remember this for so long? There was so much wrong with the Ministry and so much damage to our whole magical society to repair and heal after the war. You did a magnificent job as Minister, this is just one small oversight. I have simply asked you here to aid me in my meeting with Victoria Jane's parents. I may need your wisdom and experience, just in case any problems do present themselves."

"Very well Hermione, I'd be most happy to accompany you and render any assistance I can. When are we expected, I take it we have an appointment?"

We shall be going along to Sandringham on Friday, at twelve noon. Apparently the family are taking a bit of a break there and Victoria Jane loves to ride her pony on the estate. She always sets out about an hour after after breakfast for an hour or so's ride and by the time she gets the pony sorted out and fed afterwards around noon is the earliest she'll be around to speak with.

"She sounds like a very sensible and responsible young lady, making sure her pony is well looked after like that." Kingsley said.

"Yes, by all accounts she is, both very practical, fond of animals and very clever. She'll do well at Hogwarts." Hermione replied. Thankfully her parents are, I understand, thoroughly modern and supportive. Of course they've become very popular since taking the throne after the King's father's short reign. They really do seem much more 'down to earth' and less aloof than the 'old style' Monarchy. I'm sure they'll easily be won over and see that Hogwarts really is the best place for their daughter to be educated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2 A Royal Appointment

****A Royal Appointment.****

Upon arriving by apparition at the Sandringham Estate, Hermione and Kingsley were ushered in to a surprisingly un-ostentatious, but pleasant and comfortably furnished room and introduced to the King and Queen, who greeted them warmly and asked them to sit, indicating a comfy sofa.

The King smiled and said, "Do come in and please relax, we don't stand on too much ceremony whilst we're here at Sandringham, it's a very informal place compared to Windsor or that ghastly Buckingham Palace." The King pulled a face of theatricaly comic revulsion and went on, saying, "We all hate that bloody place and try to spend as little time there as we can, I'd knock the damn thing down if Government would let me! We love Sandringham though and try to get away here as often as possible in the good weather. Victoria Jane loves to ride out on the Estate here and has lots of friends she's made, amongst the local adults and village children, but she should be back soon"

The Queen smiled her agreement, then said, "We haven't told Victoria Jane very much about why you're coming here, we thought it best to leave it to you, after all you're the experts in such matters. I must confess the contents of the Ministry's letter requesting an appointment here was a bit of a shock to both of us. We had to get it confirmed by the Prime Minister that there even _is_ such a thing as the Ministry of Magic. Our family's previous contacts with your officials being so far back that it had been forgotten, indeed given the prior situation that occurred it was probably deliberately hushed up."

Suddenly all eyes in the room turned towards the door as a very pretty young blond haired girl, Princess Victoria Jane Windsor, ran in saying, Mummy, Daddy, you should have seen Paddy jumping in the paddock today, he's getting really good."

Suddenly the young girl spotted the two strangers and said, "Ooh sorry, I forgot that Mummy told me visitors were coming today. She then confidently walked over to Hermione and Kingsley, holding out her hand to shake theirs and saying in a serious but friendly voice. "Hello, I'm Victoria Jane Windsor, and you are?"

They stood and shook the royal child's hand, introducing themselves and she smiled at them.

"She really reminds me of myself when I was that age, although not the hair of course." thought Hermione.

The Queen spoke up saying, "Victoria Jane, Mr Shacklebolt and Minister Weasley are here to talk about schooling options for you over the next few years, once the holidays end. You'll need to go to a senior school and I believe they both know of an ideal place you'll love."

Hermione smiled and said, That's right, may I call you Princess Victoria?

The girl smiled, appeared to seriously consider Hermione's request for a moment and then replied, "Yes, if you must, but I prefer simply Victoria Jane, it has a nicer sound to it and the Princess thing gets a bit boring after a while. In private that is, I know that 'formally' you have to use it, but I don't like it much."

"I can understand that Victoria Jane," Hermione replied, still smiling. "I once had a friend who couldn't stand her 'formal' name either and everybody just called her Tonks. It's the same with me, I'm called Hermione, but everybody calls me Minister Weasley. I even had to tell Kingsley here off for calling me Minister a couple of days ago, and he's known me since I was a schoolgirl not much older than you.

"You think you've got problems, Hermione?" Put in Kingsley, chuckling a little, "I had to put up with the whole Minister thing for over fifteen years. I'm glad I've got my identity back now."

"Anyway back to the main reason why we're here." Said Hermione steering the conversation back on track. Turning to the young Princess she said, "Victoria Jane, you may have noticed over the last few years that a few unusual things might have happened around you, particularly if you ever you get stressed or afraid. Have you ever noticed that anything a bit odd has happened?"

"Well," replied the girl, obviously thinking back, "There was that time a few weeks back when I fell off of Paddy when we were out hacking through the woods. He stumbled into a rabbit hole and I nearly rolled down a steep bank, but a bush cushioned my fall and stopped me. I could have sworn that bush wasn't there before I fell. And then there was the time when I slipped away from my security escort and climbed a tree in the grounds. A branch broke and instead of falling I just drifted down to the ground, as light as a feather, that was weird! Oh, and then there was another time, when I accidentally knocked over a very precious vase at Windsor Castle and it broke into a million pieces. I was really upset, although it was entirely an accident, but the next thing I knew all the pieces reformed and it went back together all by itself, good as new, I swear it did! I don't have a clue how it happened though."

Yes, that's exactly the sort of thing I meant Victoria Jane, Hermione replied and continued, saying, "But I can tell you exactly why those things happened to you. You're a witch! That's why your mother and father the King and Queen have asked myself and ex-Minister Shackelbolt to come here today, to explain things to you and make you an offer.

Victoria Jane looked stunned, saying, "I'm a witch? How can I be? They're just from stories, they're not real! Wizards, witches, fairy princesses, dragons, they're all storybook stuff for very young children. I prefer reading more factual, more grown-up stuff about animals and different places around the world."

Hermione smiled, thinking, "Yes, she is a _lot_ like I was."

Hermione then replied to the young girl saying, "Well, I don't know about fairy princesses, but fairies are real and very pretty, even if not exactly like what the books say, dragons are real as well, they're very scary and fierce and a friend of mine once had to fight one, but don't worry, there are none in England. As to witches and wizards, well we're certainly real too."

And with that Hermione pulled out her wand from it's special pocket inside her smart jacket. Giving an enquiring look and getting back a nod of approval from the Queen she levitated a small table into the middle of the room and transfigured it into a tropical fish-tank on a stand, complete with fish swimming in it.

All three royals were astonished by this and took a few seconds to get over their surprise.

Eventually the King spoke, saying, "Oh my word! I thought I was prepared for this when I got the official Ministry letter making this appointment and explaining things. But to see it for myself, it's amazing, incredible, words can't prepare you. And you think our lovely Victoria Jane will be able to do this herself?"

"At Hogwarts School she'll be taught many useful things." Hermione replied. "Transfiguration is a basic witch's skill, but is one of the more complex disciplines. We start younger pupils off on far easier things, like changing matchsticks to needles. What I just did isn't taught until they are studying for their NEWT exams and not all witches become so skilled at it, even if I might seem less than modest for saying so myself."

Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded, adding. "Your Majesties, our Minister, Ms. Hermione Weasley here is a very skilled witch, very powerful and quite brilliant, if she doesn't mind me saying so. That's why she got voted in to take over as Minister in my place when I retired. But there is every chance that our young Princess here will become just as skilled and powerful. She's certainly bright enough and the accidental magic she has performed already even when , as yet, untutored indicates she has great ability.

"You think I could really learn to do _that!_" Victoria Jane said whilst her eyes were still fixed on the magical fish swimming happily around in their new tank.

"Certainly young lady", said a smiling Kingsley. Then added, "I think you can tell our young Princess all about Hogwarts now Hermione, and he beamed at the new Minister.

Hermione smiled and pulled a letter from her small bag, It's envelope was of a type familiar to all witches and wizards and it was addressed to the young Royal. Handing it to her she said, "This is a formal invitation to you, Princess Victoria Jane Windsor, offering you a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have already more than demonstrated that you have the required level of magical ability. On behalf of Headmaster Longbottom and his staff I have been asked to visit you and explain what the school does and what will be expected of you as a pupil there."

"Excellent, let's all have a nice cup of tea, whilst you go through the details with Victoria Jane and ourselves." The Queen interjected, smiling and pushing a button to summon a footman.

xxxxxx

Later, after Victoria Jane and her parents had learned all about Hogwarts she and her mother and father all eagerly accepted the offer of a school place and they were then informed about the need to visit Diagon Alley to collect Victoria Jane's school things. It was agreed that Hermione herself would later escort the young Royal on her 'shopping trip'.

Victoria Jane then left the adult group, as she had invited a group of local friends from the estate village to come over to use the swimming pool facilities, and she needed to change from her riding gear to greet them.

Just as she left Victoria Jane stuck her head back around the door and asked, "Mummy, Daddy, is it alright if we keep the fish that Minister Hermione made, they're so beautiful.

"Of course we can darling, they're much prettier than that horrible old table we had before." The King said, indulgently. When she'd finally gone he smiled and said, "Actually the table was a genuine Chippendale, but as long as she's happy I don't care, and they really are pretty fish."

xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3 A Dark History

**A Dark History.**

Once the young Princess had left them alone the mood of the King seemed to change and he spoke up, with a somewhat more somber expression on his face. He said, "I must impress upon you how important the welfare of our dear daughter is to us. You must know, of course, that Victoria Jane is not the first magical person of Royal Birth, we know of at least one other for certain. Prince John, back in the early part of the last century. Sadly his story is a tragedy, made so both by the Royal family's attitude at that time and that of wider society. But _also_, I must add, by the failures and over deferential attitudes of the Ministry of Magic at that time."

The King went on, saying, "Since getting the Ministry's letter we have been examining the archives relating to that sad event and it is obvious that between us we created a terrible, indeed a fatal situation for that tragic young Prince. We will not allow our darling Victoria Jane to suffer anything like that poor lad did. She will get the finest magical education available and, within reasonable constraints, will be allowed to make up her own mind about how she uses her powers and who learns of her abilities when she becomes an adult."

"Yes Sir, I agree. She seems a very responsible young lady and I'm sure she'll use her training wisely once she leaves school." Kingsley replied. He went on to say, "Of course I know of the sad story of the young magical Prince and how the ill advised attempt to suppress his powers ended in his tragic death at a young age. You are right, no such ill judged action must be allowed in the case of the Princess and we must all give her as much assistance as possible, to become the best witch and the best person she can possibly be."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes," she said. "I read about that sad piece of history and it must never be allowed to happen again. As we all know, the 'cover-up' story was that Prince John, who was born in July 1905 and who only lived until January 1919, was an epileptic, although even this explanation was only given in hushed tones, as the condition was falsely considered shameful at that time. He was hidden away from the public here on this very same Royal Estate. He died very young and was buried here in January 1919 at Sandringham Church.

Heremione continued. "In fact, as we all know, his death was due to an ill advised attempt to suppress his magical abilities and this proved fatal, as he died from some sort of magical seizure when the outbursts of his power could no longer be contained. It was almost as if his own magic turned on him and destroyed him. I agree though, it was not only the then Royal Family who should bear the blame for this tragedy, as I believe they really loved him and thought that what they were doing was for the best. For a large part I blame the Ministry at that time, who should have much more strongly insisted the child be taught formally at Hogwarts and learn how to control his powers. However, the then Ministry did not make any attempt to pressure the Royal Family into allowing Prince John to go to Hogwarts and so, in my opinion, were just as culpable in the child's death as the attitudes of the then Royals and wider public at that time.

"However," Hermione said, "Yourselves and the rest of the current Royal Family should not beat itself up too much about that tragedy. Something similar happened later within our own magical community, when the young sister of one of our most respected figures died in tragic circumstances. The girl, Ariana Dumbledore suffered violent abuse whilst still a child, at the hands of some thugs. This caused her similar problems in controlling her magic. As a result she was also kept hidden away from our world. The exact cause of her death was never determined either, but her older brother Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of all time, was nevertheless unable to help her. He blamed himself for her death all his life, as it had happened when he was engaged in a three way magical duel, or rather a magical brawl, with two other wizards, one of them his own brother, Aberforth. Although there was never any proof that any of Albus's spells, nor indeed those of the two other protaganists in the fight were the direct cause of her death. It might simply once again have been a magicaly induced seizure, brought on by Ariana's stress at witnessing the conflict."

"Anyway Your Highnesses," Hermione smiled, "To happier things. I'm sure my friend, Headmaster Neville Longbottom and his fine teaching staff at Hogwarts will be delighted when I tell them the good news is confirmed and that their charming new young pupil will definitely be joining them in September. Please let me know when the Princess will require escorting on her 'shopping trip' to Diagon Alley. It always gives me a big kick to see the reaction of new visitors to the place and escorting her there will give me an excellent excuse to get out of the Ministry for a while. Indeed it would be delightful if either or both of you would do me the honour of coming along. I'd love to show you all around and I think it would make for a unique opportunity for a 'Royal Walkabout', I'm sure the whole wizarding world would be honoured." She beamed at the Royal Couple.

"Let me second that idea of our Minister's, Your Majesties. Added Kingsley. "Never before has there ever been a magical Royal Princess welcomed into our community, such a formal marking of the event would be wonderful! I'm sure it would be a hugely popular success. Please think it over and let us know. If nothing else I'm sure you also would also enjoy seeing Diagon Alley."

With that, and a few parting pleasantries Hermione curtsied and Kingsley bowed, then they walked out into the grounds of the Sandringham Estate and disapparated, back to London.

_Authors note: The story of Prince John is fictionalised, but is based on a real, but little known, Royal tragedy in the early 1900's. For the real story look it up on Google if you are interested, but be prepared, as it's a really sad story. John is now considered an unlucky name in Royal circles, so there is now little likelyhood of another King John, (Who incidentally was not in any way the villain popular history makes him out to have been, he was a far better King than Richard, who was a thug!) There's more still to come, as next we join the beginning of the first Royal Visit to Diagon Alley!_


	4. Chapter 4 A Royal Visit

**A Royal Visit**

On the Wednesday of the week following Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minister for Magic, Hermione Weasley's visit to the Royal Family at their Sandringham Estate the Ministry received a message from them requesting a Royal Visit be arranged to Diagon Alley, to celebrate the acceptance at Hogwarts and into wizarding society of the young Royal Princess, Victoria Jane Windsor.

This would be the first time such a visit had occurred and arrangements were duly made. Security and crowd control would be provided by the Auror Office, as the normal Royal Protection Officers would be of little use during the King and Queen's planned 'Royal walkabout' in Diagon Alley. However, in the now peaceful wizarding world no trouble, other than over-enthusiasm, was anticipated.

There were many practical problems to solve, not the least the fact that Diagon Alley itself was a very narrow thoroughfare and nearly every single member of the country's magical community, plus many magical tourists would want to attend the unique event. It was decided that the crowds in the Alley itself would have to be limited to a manageable number, drawn by lots, as a 'ticket only event'. However, to satisfy the huge demand there was bound to be, a magically created space the size of a Quidditch World Cup arena would be directly linked by magic to the Alley, to permit all who wanted to come along to see the Royal Family to do so.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley, the original 'golden trio', (a Daily Prophet newspaper phrase which they all hated, but had become stuck with ever since the war), would provide close escort, along with a squad of Senior Aurors for the 'Royal Walkabout' and also transport by apparition to The Leaky Cauldron.

The rest of the plan was that in the evening, after the general magical populace had been cleared from the area, a small party of escorts would take Princess Victoria Jane and her parents on her necessary 'school shopping spree', in the Alley, the shops would all stay open specially into the evenings, to allow her to get her Hogwarts school things, books and wand etcetera in peace.

All these details had to be worked out in a very short time, as the September 1st deadline of the new school term was rapidly approaching. However, despite the near impossibility of such a task and thanks in no small part to ex-Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt's organisational genius and invaluable assistance to Minister Weasley, plus the goodwill of the whole of magical society, only three weeks later the visit would go ahead. It would happen just a week before the Hogwarts Express was due to leave and carry Victoria Jane and her fellow first years to her new school.

xxxxxxxxx

The 'magical transportation party' appeared with a triple 'crack', by apparition into a designated area in the grounds of Windsor Castle, where the Royal Family were currently staying. Harry Potter and her husband Ronald Weasley, much to Hermione's amusement, immediately went into 'security auror mode', their eye's darting around the area in a fair imitation of their old friend Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody's famed magical optical accessory, as they followed his exhortations to 'Constant Vigilance', seeking out any possible threats in the vicinity of their arrival.

Hermione giggled, her old girlish humour returning. "Honestly Harry, Ron! She said, "We're in a bloody Royal Castle with walls ten feet thick, surrounded by heavily armed soldiers, muggle Royal Protection Officers who are also armed to the teeth and probably muggle Security Service 'spooks' as well. I really think you two should relax a bit, nobody's going to attack the Royal Party here! All the remaining Death Eaters were rounded up long since, thanks to you two and the other aurors. Plus we do also always have some covert magical people here anyway. They guard the Royal family against the outside chance of possible magical threats, in addition to their muggle protection. But no magical person that I can think of would wish harm to them anyway. As to muggle threats, well the Royals are incredibly popular nowadays, but there will always be the odd disaffected 'nutter' around. But you should leave them to the muggle guards, they're better at dealing with any such threats. Relax a bit boys and enjoy the day." Hermione said, smiling at her husband and her other old school friend.

Harry and Ron did seem to 'dial it down a notch or two' at her words, but no matter what Hermione said they were never going to completely relax whilst bearing such a responsibility.

The area of their arrival had been kept clear of all muggles, but one of the covert magical security personnel came out of a building to greet them, along with the three Royals themselves. The King was dressed in a smart, lightweight Saville Row suit and the Queen in a beautiful blue summer dress with a matching lightweight summer jacket covering her shoulders, plus a fairly 'sensible' small matching hat. Princess Victoria Jane was beaming with excitement and skipped alongside her parents. In contrast to their slightly more 'formal' dress she wore a pretty, but informal, embroidered denim knee length skirt and a lightweight muggle sweat shirt proclaiming Hello Kitty in the graphics printed on the front, since it was a warm summer's day. Her mother had insisted she dress comfortably, as it would be a long day for her daughter and this outfit had been the girl's choice.

Hermione, Harry and Ronald were greeted by the Royal Party and Hermione then asked them if there was anything they didn't understand about the arrangements for the day, about which they had been previously briefed.

The King replied, "Thank you Minister, I think it was all covered earlier, it's just this 'side-along apparition' business. I must confess to being a bit nervous about it, as is my wife. Victoria Jane is utterly fearless though, of course, and looking forward to it, but then that's kids for you." He smiled.

"It's nothing to worry about I assure you your Majesties, although it can be a bit dizzying and disorienting the first few times a person travels this way, even for witches and wizards. However it's over in an instant and all should be well, as long as you took the anti nausea potion St. Mungo's supplied. Dissapparating can have initial effects a bit like sea sickness. However, it is just about the most secure and safe way for us to get you there and the most practical. After all, we couldn't have a large Royal motorcade drawing up unannounced in Charing Cross Road and a Royal Party all then traipsing into an invisible pub. It might alarm your loyal muggle subjects." Hermione smiled at the King and Queen.

Hermione's joke struck home with the Royal couple and they both laughed in agreement with what she had said.

"Well, Your Majesties, if you will take our arms we'd best be off." Hermione smiled in reassurance

Not without some remaining trepidation the King took Harry's arm, the Queen Ronald's, whilst Princess Victoria Jane eagerly hugged Hermione's arm tightly in hers. The Royal visit to Diagon Alley then commenced, with a triple Crack! as they all dissapparated en-mass.


	5. Chapter 5 A Pint in the Pub

**Author's Note:**_ I apologise that this chapter has been a while in coming. I had a couple of shorter 'plot bunnies' bite me and a lot of half written stuff. This whole story itself was originally planned as a short 'one shot' based on what I hoped was a fairly novel idea. However expanding it has been irresistible, since there is so much that could happen in such a situation. It has 'growed like Topsy' and continues to do so. For instance this combined Royal Visit/shopping trip is in the process of going from one chapter to at least three, more probably four. I will try and get more of it written soon, but I also have some other multi-chapter stories awaiting new sections and to readers of those I also apologise. I promise to do my best to get back to those other stories as soon as possible, but for now I am so enjoying the Royal company I find myself in and have become very fond of the young Princess. So for the time being I will try and concentrate mainly upon getting the Royal Visit finished, Victoria Jane Windsor sorted out with her school things and on her way to Hogwarts. Bear with me, we'll get there. For now, 'on with the motley' Let's go and have..._

**A Pint in the Pub.**

The Royal party appeared with a triple crack! and a rush of air in The Leaky Cauldron, exactly on schedule. Both the Royal parents seemed a bit shocked by their novel means of transport and staggered a little upon arrival, needing to be supported momentarily by their 'escorts'. However the young Princess squealed in delight as she arrived and said to Hermione "Whee, that was brilliant! Can we do it again Hermione?"

Hermione beamed at her young charge, happy to see she had so readily adapted to the sometimes traumatic first effects of apparition and said, "Not right now Princess Victoria, but we'll be going back to Windsor the same way later." Then Hermione bent down and whispered, so only the child could hear her, saying, "Sorry about the 'Princess bit' Victoria Jane, but today has to be a bit formal as we're on an official visit."

Her face looking a little more serious and formal for a moment the young Princess replied, "Oh, it's okay Hermione, I understand that, it's fine, as long as you only use the silly title when we're out in public." Then she smiled, shrugging off the serious moment and looked around her, taking in her novel surroundings.

Hermione herself was surprised at how much 'smarter' than usual The Leaky Cauldron looked. Obviously Hannah and her staff had worked hard to tidy the place up but to Hermione's eyes it had lost some of it's comfortable 'lived in' feel in the process. The pub was always clean under Hannah's 'regime', but she felt that the recently painted walls and ceilings were a little over the top. The cosy, intimate feeling in the once darker, slightly grubbier corners of the place had been lost and she hoped that after the visit the pub would be returned to nearer it's former state. At least the same old mismatched furniture was still there, although some of it was newly re-varnished, thankfully however the ancient bar counter itself was untouched, the centuries of history it had seen there were ingrained into it's very wood.

Hannah, as the owner, with her husband Neville by her side, plus a select few people were waiting in the pub as a small 'greeting committee', mostly consisting of a few veterans of the 'Final Battle', several senior aurors, wands drawn, and a couple of other dignitaries and Ministry officials. There was also a solitary photographer from the Daily Prophet, who had been permitted to be present to document the Royal's arrival.

Hannah Longbottom was the first to greet the royal party, bravely stepping up to them, curtseying and saying, "Welcome Your Majesties to The Leaky Cauldron, I feel greatly honoured that the first place you've set foot in magical territory is my little pub. Thank you for coming, can I offer you a drink? On the house of course." She smiled.

The King and Queen both smiled back in return, shook Hannah's hand and the King replied, "Why not, we have a little time to spend here built into our schedule and it would be rude to come to the most famous pub in the Wizarding World without stopping for a drink. I'd like to try some of your famous Butterbeer, that Minister Weasley here has told me about."

The Queen then said, "Yes, I'd like to try one as well, the Minister informs us it's delicious." Then turning to her daughter she asked her, "And what would you like Victoria Jane."

The young Princess had been reading several books about the Wizarding World and it's culture, which Hermione had given her. Indeed since finding out she was a witch Victoria Jane had been gulping down all the information she could get, like an out of control vacuum cleaner! Answering her mother's question she smiled up at Hannah and said, "I'd like to try some pumpkin juice please, I understand I'll be getting through quite a lot of it at Hogwarts."

The Royal party were served their drinks by Hannah and all pronounced them excellent. The King in particular seemed to enjoy his Butterbeer a lot and smacking his lips and smiling said, "I've been looking forward to that, and it doesn't disappoint does it! We must get some of it for our Royal Cellars."

Hermione then formally introduced the small 'greeting party' and with the Daily Prophet's photographer discretely snapping away the King and Queen first met Neville Longbottom, Hannah's husband, who had been Hogwarts' Headmaster for some years, ever since Professor McGonagall had retired. The Royal Couple obviously were very interested to meet him and on briefly chatting and 'sizing him up' it was obvious that they both liked what they saw. Victoria Jane also was introduced to Neville, as he would be her new School Head. Oddly, given her outgoing nature, she seemed a bit overawed by him.

Once she'd met him she shyly went over to Hermione and in a quiet, awestruck voice said, "That's _him_ isn't it? _He's_ the one who did it, killed the big snake I mean. He chopped it's head off with the Sword of Gryffindor, that's so _cool!_ I mean, what Harry Potter did was amazing, but he seems the hero type. But what Neville Longbottom did was so brave, standing up to Lord Voldermort like that, just marching up to him and chopping his snake's head off, right in front of his eyes! I read about it in your book, Hogwarts, A Recent History, the one you gave me that you wrote a few years after the war, it's my favourite book now. I can't believe it, _He's_ going to be my new Headmaster! Victoria Jane's face beamed up at Hermione.

Hermione smiled at the young Princess and replied, "Yes, that's our friend Neville Longbottom alright, a true Gryffindor if ever there was one, but he's not just a war hero, he's a nice man and a very good Headmaster as well, as you'll soon find out. Plus he's a genius in the study of Herbology, one of the world's greatest experts in fact, he's actually written more books than me. He still takes some advanced classes for the NEWT level Herbology students at Hogwarts, to 'keep his hand in'. Never happier than when he's wrist deep in potting compost is our Neville. He's really gentle though and doesn't do much Snakeslaying these days, he prefers tending his Tentacular plants, although they can give you a nasty nip too, come to think of it."

Hermione had been torn as to whether or not to let the Royal Family know the details of the magical war that had occurred many years earlier, and particularly if the young Princess ought to be told what had happened. However, as it was now history and the Wizarding World had long been at peace she decided to give them all the information. With her parent's permission Hermione even let the Princess have a copy of her own book on the subject as, having seen so much of her younger self in the child, she knew she would be mature and intelligent enough to absorb the knowledge, without becoming frightened.

Next the Royal Party 'formally' met the current head of the Auror Office, who was responsible for having organised the event's security. But as this official was Harry Potter himself in fact they had already met, since he'd been one of those to bring them there. So this meeting was just a brief formality, a handshake carried out for the press camera.

Harry's wife Ginny however had not yet met the Royal family and was delighted to be introduced to them next, along with her brother Ron. Victoria Jane also insisted on joining in this meeting, as she had read what a heroine and inspiration to Harry Potter the then Ginnevra Weasley had had been in the war, also how Ron had saved Harry's life and destroyed one of Voldermort's horcruxes. Because of this she really wanted to get to know them both. Then the three Royals along with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were photographed together, a picture which would, of course, become the next day's Daily Prophet front page.

The Royal Party finally met some of the other Departmental Heads of Hermione's Ministry and the head of the Diagon Alley Guild of Shopkeepers and Small Businesses. They had their photo taken with them, as well as another with Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had taken on the organisation of virtually the whole event, leaving Hermione more or less free to carry on with her regular Ministerial duties.

Kingsley then suggested it was time for the party to move on and led the three Royals, plus Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny, plus several of their close protection squad of aurors out into the small rear courtyard of The Leaky Cauldron. The space was barely big enough to hold them all and the King and Queen seemed puzzled, not sure why they were there exactly. However Kingsley walked up to the special spot on the brick wall, tapped it with his wand and the magical archway began to form, astonishing the King and Queen, but not Victoria Jane, who had already read about it and knew what to expect.

As the view beyond the wall opened up to them and the crowds lining the route began to cheer Hermione formally said, "Welcome Your Majesties. Welcome to Diagon Alley! Her voice barely carrying above the enthusiastic noise of the throng."


	6. Chapter 6 A Stroll Down The Alley

**A Stroll Down The Alley.**

As the apparently solid brick wall at the rear of The Leaky Cauldron's small courtyard opened fully to form a magical archway the Royal trio saw the incredible sight of Diagon Alley come into view and heard the enthusiastic shouts and applause of the many people lining each side of the cobbled thoroughfare.

The narrow street, with it's masses of shops purveying magical items of a myriad different types, was lined on each side by many people, mostly two deep, leaving sufficient space along the middle to permit the Royal Party to process along the street. All of the spectators present, apart that is from the shopkeepers and local residents themselves had applied to the Ministry's lottery, to get the limited number of free tickets available to see the 'Royal Walkabout' actually in the Alley itself. This crowd limitation was vital, as Diagon Alley could only safely contain about a thousand or so people over and above those who lived and worked there, but huge numbers more, both from the local British magical community and a great number of magical visitors from foreign countries also wanted to attend.

This dilemma had, however, been solved by the creation of a huge, magically created arena, linked to the far end of the alley, at the termination point of the processional route, built to accommodate all who wanted to be there that day to see the King and Queen and celebrate their daughter Victoria Jane's entry into the British magical community.

The adult Royals, eagerly pulled along by their excited daughter, who was holding both of their hands, emerged from the pub's courtyard into the Alley proper, proceeded by two Senior Aurors and flanked by two more, all with wands drawn and closely checking out the crowd, their eyes darting from place to place, assessing the situation. The protection Aurors were however, under strict orders not to crowd the Royal Party too closely and not to form a barrier, either physical or magical between them and their subjects, unless things got too out of hand. They were also under strict orders to permit them to approach anyone in the crowd that they wished to speak to.

Following the three Royals were Hermione Weasley and her husband Ronald and Harry Potter with his wife Ginny, none of whom had their wands drawn but all of who's hands hovered close to the pockets in their clothing that held them. Kingsley was no longer with the group, having gone off to check on the situation in the main arena that the Royals would visit later in the afternoon. Finally, following up at the rear of the party and providing more security cover were another two Senior Aurors, taking it in turns to look behind them and instantly ready to provide protection to the party proceeding them against any rearward threat. In addition there were many aurors amongst the crowd and several posted on strategic rooftops, thereby gaining an overview of the procession.

However, it instantly became very obvious that any attack was highly unlikely, the warmth of the enthusiastic greeting that the Royal Party met with positively radiated off of the enclosing rows of buildings and lit up the whole Alley as they came into view. The sound, considering the necessarily limited size of the crowd, was deafening and it took the Royal Family a little while to adjust to the eager clamour they were walking into. Even in Muggle London they had scarcely ever met with such a warm welcome.

The Royals and their escorts then began to slowly proceed along Diagon Alley, in which they made many stops to briefly chat to people, receive bouquets of flowers that many had brought to give them and shake people's hands. The most popular one of all the party was, of course, Victoria Jane herself. The crowds clamoured to meet her and give her flowers and gifts. For such a young girl she displayed great calm and poise, happily chatting to the adoring people and accepting the many items she was offered. Both of her parents, as well as Hermione, were very proud of Victoria Jane's popularity, and her handling of what might have been a stressful situation for a child less mature and more nervous, the young Princess however was obviously 'a natural' in public relations.

Because of the huge number of flowers and other things the Royal Party were receiving as they walked along they had to be regularly relieved of their burden or they would simply have been unable to carry all they were given. However trailing a little way behind the Royals there was a 'second unit' consisting of a group of uniformed Ministry employees, whose job it was to collect from the Royal party all the things they were accumulating at intervals and place them on a cart that was following on behind, this vehicle was being pulled by a well trained thestral. It had been announced in advance that any gifts or flowers received by the Royals on their 'walkabout' would be collected this way and after sorting for any possible problem items the flowers would be donated to St. Mungo's Hospital to brighten up their wards and also to the Bathilda Bagshot Memorial Home for Aged Witches and Wizards, a place which had been set up as a charity after the war to ensure no more vulnerable and old magical folk would be forced to live in poverty and squalor in their later years. Likewise the other gifts given would be auctioned off to charity, to support the same causes, apart from a single small keepsake each that the Royals would select from the donations, to act as special reminders of the day.

Eventually, despite the many frequent stops to chat with the people, the Royal Party approached the large white edifice of Gringotts Wizarding Bank near the end of Diagon Alley, which despite it's name is actually owned and run by Goblins. It had not been clearly known much in advance how the Goblin race would respond to this visit from human Royalty, relations between Wizarding humans and Goblins had, after all, often been strained in the past, right up to the point of large scale violence between the races at some points. Not only that but the Goblins had, in the past, had Royalty of their own and still lived very much according to their own laws and had their own hierarchy. As a result it was not known exactly how friendly or hostile they might be to the Royal visit. Therefore the Close Protection Aurors re-doubled their vigilance, focussing on the bank in front of them.

However, as the Royal Party reached the front of the building a fanfare of Goblin horns sounded from the rooftop of the building and a huge Union Flag, flanked by a message saying Gringotts Welcomes Our Royal Visitors was unfurled and rolled down the front of the building above the entrance. As it did so the doors of the bank were flung open and the Chief Cashier and other senior staff members of Gringotts came out onto the front steps of the building, clapping and cheering the amazed Royals who, of course, had never even seen Goblins before. The Royals, although taken aback at this surprise soon rallied and Victoria Jane and her parents walked up to the steps of Gringotts and received many handshakes from the Goblin bankers gathered there. They were also presented with Goblin made medals, cast in gold in the Goblins own mint, to commemorate the momentous day and affirming the Goblin race's loyalty to the British Crown.

Up until the aftermath of the war such a thing would have been inconceivable, but due to Hermione Granger, (as she still was then) and her tireless campaigns for House Elf, Goblin and Sentient Magical Creature's rights, (including those of Werewolves), many more liberal laws had eventually been passed by the Wizengamot and enacted by Kingsley Shacklebolt's Ministry, leading to the growth of far better relations over the years between such groups of magical beings and magical humans. This day's momentous decision by the Goblin race was a triumphant affirmation of Hermione's belief that greater equality for all the magical races would bring peace and justice to Wizarding World.

The Royal Party were then briefly shown around the ornate Banking Hall, given some much needed refreshments and told something of the Bank's history by the Chief Cashier and his senior staff. Then it was time for the Royals to leave Diagon Alley and move on to be presented to the far larger crowd, eagerly awaiting them in the huge purpose built magical arena, beyond the Alley itself. This great mass of people were being entertained whilst they awaited the arrival of the Royals by a musical concert and their safety and good order was being supervised by Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had gone on ahead of the Royal party to ensure all was in readiness for their arrival. He was there with an additional number of aurors, plus many voluntary stewards who had been recruited for the event.


	7. Chapter 7 A Trip to the 'Garage'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors Note:** _I'm sorry to say, I have just had to re-upload quite a lot of this story, due to a ham fisted attempt at editing it that I badly messed up, due to 'finger trouble' as the old RAF Pilots used to put it, and probably down to encroaching senility too. ;o)_

_Silly Me! Anyway, it has at least allowed me to correct several typos, as I don't have a beta at present, plus correct some of my more awkwardly phrased passages and dodgy dialogue. ;o) But now we're up and running again hopefully, so let's all take..__._

**A Trip to the 'Garage'.**

A little further along Diagon Alley, to the rear of the large structure of Gringotts Bank was a small and slightly more 'industrial' looking part of Diagon Alley, this was where there were some workshops for various artisans to make their goods, such as magical jewellers and many other trades, plus some 'lock up' storage units for the shops use, in which they held their reserve stocks. One of these small warehouses had it's entrance wide open and decorated with Union Flags and other bunting, although quite why would have seemed a mystery to anyone 'not in the know'.

The Royal Party headed straight for this small building, which for all the world looked just like a simple double garage for car parking with a workshop over the top. Hermione encouraged them to enter the space inside and as the Royals did so they felt a strange indescribable prickling sensation all over and experienced a brief distortion of vision as they crossed the threshold.

With their normal vision returning almost immediately the Royals and their escorts saw that the inside of the 'garage' seemed to have disappeared and in front of them they saw some sort of tunnel-like corridor, down which they could hear the buzz of an anticipatory large crowd coming to them from what was obviously a much larger space beyond. The King turned to Hermione and asked, "What just happened Minister?"

"It's complicated Sir," Hermione replied. "The threshold of that lock-up has been imbued with a custom made spell, created by magical researchers in my Ministry. It is somewhat similar a permanently open Portkey, which is a type of magical transportation we use. Crossing that threshold you go through an open portal that transports you instantly to the venue for this afternoon's event. The land this magically constructed venue is on is actually many miles from London, on the South Downs and is a place we witches and wizards often use for large open air events. Using magic we can very quickly construct the type of arena we need for a given event, and when it is over just as easily dismantle it. I came here when I was young to see the Quidditch World Cup being played."

The King nodded, satisfied with Hermione's explanation.

They walked on through the tunnel into the backstage VIP area of what was obviously a large outdoor arena and were greeted by Kingsley Shacklebolt, who took Hermione aside and asked, "How did it go back there in the Alley, Minister".

"You wouldn't believe it Kingsley." Hermione beamed at him. "The 'walkabout' itself went brilliantly, Victoria Jane was amazing with the crowd, but the best bit of all for me came right at the end. Believe it or not Their Majesties can now add an entire new species to their list of loyal subjects. The Goblins have given their verbal allegiance to the Crown! It's more than I could have ever dreamed of when I started my rights campaigns."

"That's amazing news Minister," said Kingsley looking staggered. "And what's more it's a fitting tribute to your tireless campaigning after the war. I take it there will have to be some sort of formalised inter-species treaty drawn up later? If I can assist in the negotiations in any way please let me know, as I'm on good terms with several of the more senior Goblins. They still have quite a hierarchical society and it helps if you know who's who and what's what in their 'world'. I'd also get your Brother in Law, Bill Weasley in as a consultant in the negotiations as well, if I were you. He has a knack of getting along well with Goblins, he really seems to understand their culture and even has Goblin friends, which is very rare for a human."

"Thank you Kingsley, sage advice as ever, and I'll certainly act on it." Hermione replied.

All the while Hermione and Kingsley had been talking the Royal trio had been seated, recovering from their long and somewhat tiring stroll, having a cup of tea, which to the adult Royals' astonishment and Victoria Jane's delight had been served to them by two smartly uniformed House Elves, and now they were quietly 'composing themselves' and awaiting the beginning of the next, 'public' part of their day. The music had finished just before they'd arrived and everyone 'backstage' could feel the excited anticipation of the crowd building in the arena.

Having finished speaking with Kingsley, Minister Hermione walked over to where the Royal trio were seated and said, "Well, if you feel ready and a bit more rested Your Majesties I think perhaps it's time to go and meet the rest of your loyal magical subjects. Would you like to follow me?"

"Certainly Minister", the King replied and the Queen nodded her agreement. The Royals took Victoria Jane by her hands between them and they and Hermione headed up a short stairway and through a velvet curtain onto what was effectively a 'stage set' which had been designed to closely resemble the famous balcony of Buckingham Palace, which was in fact the only bit of that whole building the Royals actually liked. It had decorative columns running up either side of the 'stage' area.

Walking out and waving to the huge crowd in the multi-tiered arena, which was open to the clear blue late afternoon sky, they all took in the scene. Because it was built on the same spot the place reminded Hermione very much of the 'feel' of the arena that had been built for the Quidditch World Cup that she, Harry and the Weasley family had attended when she was young. It was however not an oval, but more like a triangle in shape, or an amphitheatre, with ascending rows of seats all facing the 'balcony' they stood on. There were huge muggle-style view-screens on either side of them, so that even the furthest away spectators could get a good view and a PA, donated for use by the famous Wizarding band who had previously been entertaining the crowd, was to be used, to assure that everyone would hear them speak, since using a Sonorous spell on the Royal couple and their daughter had been vetoed by Hermione, just as a precaution.

Firstly Hermione, as Minister, approached the microphone, to greet the crowd and introduce the King.

The Monarch then made a short speech thanking the magical populace for the warmth of their welcome and the love that had been shown to himself, his wife and daughter. Also thanking all who had arranged the day's visit and in particular Minister Hermione Weasley, Harry Potter as Head Auror and Kingsley Shacklebolt whose help and organisational genius had been invaluable, for their tireless and rapid work to bring the event about. He also thanked the Goblins, several of whom had arrived as representatives and had entered their own swiftly organised box in the arena, commending them for their generous welcome at Gringotts and publicly accepting their astonishing and unexpected pledge of loyalty to the Crown.

Then the King introduced his wife and the Queen stepped up to the microphone and more or less reiterated the King's thanks and added that she'd had found Diagon Alley to be a wonderland and could hardly wait to get back there after leaving the arena, for the Royal Family's private 'shopping spree'. Joking that she hoped the shopkeepers in the Alley would accept her credit card. Finally came the moment all the crowd had been anticipating and the couple called their daughter, Princes Victoria Jane Windsor over to the microphone, to join them and say a few words.

She bravely stepped up to the mic and as she did so the crowd went wild, clapping and cheering, so that she had to take a moment to allow the huge noise to die down before she could speak.

When it did go quiet she said, quite informally, "Hello everyone. It's lovely to be here and see you all. I was amazed when Minister Hermione and Mr Shacklebolt came to tell me that I am a witch. I can't tell you what a wonderful surprise it has been and how brilliant I'm sure it's going to be, going off to Hogwarts in a few days. I can't wait to see it!" She beamed at the crowds and went on, "Like Mummy and Daddy I'd like to thank everyone who's been involved in organising this lovely day out and like my Mum I can't wait to get back to Diagon Alley later to buy my school things and get my wand. I can't believe it, I'm actually going to get a magic wand!" She said the later with her voice taking on a distinctly girlish, excited squeal which the whole crowd loved. Then calming down a bit she finished by saying, "Well, I'd better finish for now, and if any of you out there have children you're sending off to Hogwarts for the first time I look forward to meeting them and hope we'll all be good friends. Thank you all for coming, I love you!"

Once again the crowd went wild and began to loudly chant Victoria, Victoria, over and over again, rhythmically clapping along with her name. Hermione walked up to the microphone alongside the Royal trio. Raising her hands to ask for calm, as the crowd couldn't possibly hear her over their own chanting. She eventually managed to quieten the noise and said. "I have one more little surprise for our wonderful Royal Princess, and with that she handed her own wand to Victoria Jane, saying quietly to her away from the mic, "Don't worry my dear, my wand's already been primed to work properly for you just this one time and only needs your magic to trigger it. Now is the time when you get to use your first proper spell! When I give you the signal wave my wand at that small box on the ground over there and clearly say the word Incendio. I think you'll like what happens, she winked. Do you remember the spell Victoria Jane?"

"Yes Minister Hermione, you said to wave your wand at the box on the ground and clearly say Incendio, just let me know when and I'll do it."

Happy that the Princess had grasped the spell Hermione turned back to the microphone and spoke saying, "We'll here it is, the moment when our beloved Royal Princess is going to do her first ever 'grown-up' spell, wish her luck! Are you ready Princess?"

Victoria Jane nodded at her, "Then off you go," Hermione said.

The young Princes proudly raised Hermione's wand and waved it in the direction of the small box on the ground, as she had been told, clearly enunciating Incendio, like she had been doing spells for years.

As she did it a fuse running out of the box and laid along the stage burst loudly into fizzing life and then swiftly ran straight up a column towards the top of the structure. When it got to the top there was a loud bang, signalling the start of a massive display of George Weasley's finest 'Superbright, Daylight, Heatless Fireworks' which he'd donated from his joke shop, to add a spectacular finale to the afternoon's festivities. It was an even more spectacular display than that which he and his late brother Fred had set off to annoy Dolores Umbridge, when she had been terrorising the pupils of Hogwarts.

It was a really massive and impressive display of magical fireworks, with dragons made of fire soaring across the sky, loud explosions and huge multi-coloured starbursts. Victoria Jane shouted to Hermione over the noise of the explosions, "Did I really set all that off Hermione?"

"You certainly did Victoria Jane." Hermione smiled at her. "It was your magic that lit the fuse, not mine. You're going to be a great witch. But for now you'd better give me my wand back for safety's sake, don't worry though you'll be getting one of your own in a little while."

The young Princess beamed with pride to think her magic really worked and handed Hermione back her wand, thinking to herself, "I bet I'll learn to be even better with one of my own!"

As the fireworks came to an end the Royal trio left the stage and the massive crowd began to disperse from the arena. Backstage the Royals, Hermione, Ronald, Harry, Ginny and Kingsley, then sat down in the V.I.P. Area and were served a substantial meal by Ministry employed House Elves, who were catering the event. Eating at that time would permit the crowds to fully disperse and give the Aurors a chance to clear any stragglers from Diagon Alley, to which they'd soon be returning in order to visit the shops there, which were keeping open that evening for the Royals' exclusive use.

Everyone was very hungry after the day's events, during which they'd only had time for a snack of 'finger food' in Gringotts, but Victoria Jane in particular bolted down her early dinner, anxious to get the meal over, so as to get back to Diagon Alley and shop for her Hogwarts requirements and particularly her wand. She could hardly wait, and perhaps her mummy and daddy would let her have an owl too!


	8. Chapter 8 A 'Shopping Spree'

**Chapter 8. A 'Shopping Spree'. **

As the meal in the V.I.P. Area of the magical arena neared it's end one of the auror squad leaders, Gwen Taylor from the security detail in Diagon Alley, discretely came to report to the Minister and her direct boss, Harry Potter, that the Alley was now cleared of all but shopkeepers and local residents, nearly all of whom worked in the shops anyway. The portal leading to The Leaky Cauldron having been temporarily sealed for the duration of the forthcoming Royal 'shopping spree' after a final sweep had confirmed that all the day visitors had left, as instructed by the security personnel.

"Thank you Gwen," Harry told her, "Please let the others know that the Royal party will be arriving back in the Alley shortly. Operation Trolley is about to commence, he smiled."

The Senior Auror replied, "Will do Sir," saluted her boss and Minister Weasley, then after curtseying to the Royal trio she headed back through the magical tunnel to Diagon Alley, to inform her colleagues that the next phase of the day's proceedings was about to commence .

About ten minutes later the Royal Party began to head back towards Diagon Alley, with Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny accompanying the Royal trio, Kingsley having decided to remain behind to oversee the dismantling of the arena and the safe shutting down of the magical 'tunnel' linked to it. The Royal 'shopping party' still with their close protection squad of six aurors re-emerged from the tunnel, out through the door of the small warehouse and back into the Alley at the rear of Gringotts, then headed towards the shops. The first place they visited was Madame Malkins, now run by the original shopkeeper's daughter, where the young Princess was measured up for her school robes and other clothing requirements. These would be delivered a few days later to Buckingham Palace, from where getting to King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express could be done easily. As a result the Royals would be staying there on the night of the 31st of August.

Next everyone proceeded to Flourish and Blotts, which was more or less next door, so that the books on Victoria Jane's curriculum list could be acquired. That is to say the remaining few that she hadn't already had given to her by Hermione, all of which she'd already thoroughly read from cover to cover. Whilst in the bookshop Hermione who was, of course, in her element, picked out a few other books that she thought would help the King and Queen better understand wizarding culture. Meanwhile, a now far more relaxed Ronald Weasley, since the crowds no longer had to be contended with, browsed the sports section of the shop. He was joined by Ginny who, earlier in her life had a very successful, if short, career playing Quidditch professionally.

Ron bought Victoria Jane a beginners guide to Quidditch, explaining, quite sensibly, to the young Princess and the King and Queen that although he realised that it was doubtful that the Princess would ever be permitted to play the game in earnest, because of it's injury dangers, she would at least then be able to understand it and be able to properly support her House Team. The young Princess and her parents thanked him warmly for his thoughtful gift. Ginny also received their thanks as she also had also bought the young Royal a Quidditch book, her present being one about the history to date of the Holyhead Harpies, her old team. The Harpies, an all female side, not to mention the England national team had been sorry to lose Ginny's Chaser skills when she retired to have her family and somewhere in the book she'd given Victoria Jane there was bound to be a section on her illustrious career. The Princess was most excited to learn that Ginny had been a famous sportswoman and that an all female side existed, up 'till then only having found out a little about the sport from a couple of paragraphs in one of her other school books, one about magical history.

The King spoke to Ron and Ginny saying, "Victoria Jane's been telling me about this game of yours, there's a little bit about it in another of her books. From what she told me it sounds most exciting, what with everybody flying about on broomsticks and such, with all those different balls flying about. I'd love to come and see a game one day, if it can be arranged."

"Well Sir," Ron replied, "You'd have to talk to my wife, the Minister about that of course, but I'm sure she can arrange something. I'm certain you'd enjoy Quidditch, there's no other game to rival it, it's brilliant! And Ginny here's always good for getting tickets to Holyhead Harpies matches, shame she can't get Chudley Canons one's though."

Ginny smiled cheekily and said, "And why would I want to get hold of _them_ Ron, I prefer watching teams that can play _properly!_ **Not** one whose team motto is 'Let's All Keep Our Fingers Crossed And Hope For The Best' ."

"Oi you! Exclaimed Ron, momentarily forgetting he was in the Royal presence, "I'll have you know that we finished nearly half-way up the League last year!"

Ginny smiled sweetly at him and slyly asked, "And who _won_ the League _again _last year Ronald? I think you know full well who!"

The King, a great rugby fan and also a handy rugby player himself when at University immediately recognised the type of competitive banter he was hearing between the Weasley brother and sister and smiled quietly to himself as Ron and Ginny slightly shamefacedly excused themselves to go and continue their discussion/argument elsewhere . He thought to himself as they walked away, '_We'll they're not so different from us after all, are they, these magical folk._'

When all had been purchased from the bookshop Harry Potter then spoke up, and grinning said to the Royals, "Your Majesties, now for the fun part! I'd like to take you over to see my brother-in-law George's shop, if I may. I think you'll like it Princess." he winked at her. "

So next the Royal Party went a little further up Diagon Alley on the opposite side, to visit the garish yellow painted joke shop, with it's large animated sign saying Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. George, of course, had done nothing to tone down the 'normal', (if you could call it that), 'décor' of the shop or gentrify it in any way for the Royal Visit. The signs were still up for U-No-Poo and many other less than 'dignified' products and George Weasley was wearing his most repulsive, _explosion in a paint factory,_ tie and his flashing, fluorescent multi-colour changing waistcoat. All those in the Royal Party could not help but grin at seeing him. Despite his appearance he most respectfully greeted the Royals and he then gave them a thorough tour of his own 'little kingdom', answering their many questions about his fascinating and sometimes slightly perilous sounding stock items.

When the tour of his shop came to an end George Weasley then presented Victoria Jane with a truly enormous selection box of novelties and prank material, all tied up with a big pink bow. The Royal Party had with them a uniformed Ministry porter, whom Hermione had the foresight to ensure would be waiting in the alley to transport the Royal's purchases on a small hand cart, (hence Harry's slightly humorous naming of this phase of the day's proceedings as Operation Trolley). The porter eyed up the huge box and then gingerly, doubting he'd even be able to lift it, reached down to pick it up with both hands to take it out to his cart, but soon as he touched it the massive cardboard edifice shrunk down to barely the size of a shoe box, causing the porter to stagger back in alarm. However as he himself had been a customer of George's shop in his school-days he saw the funny side of 'the incredible shrinking box', as George named it and he, along with the entire Royal Party burst out laughing. Upon actually picking it up the porter was also relieved to find it had been magically rendered nearly weightless as well, despite the mass of 'goodies' it contained and so it was not going to prove too much of a burden. George then told the Royals that the box would automatically return to it's usual size and weight upon reaching it's destination, as long as it was left on the floor undisturbed for twelve hours. The Royals thanked George for his gift and prepared to leave.

But just before George could usher them to the door of his shop Harry took him aside and added, smiling at him, "It's not that I don't trust you George mate, but just to let you know I _will_ personally be taking a look through what's in that box later, as I know that you have a somewhat 'warped' sense of what is and what is not safe for young kids. I know you'd not deliberately endanger any child but I still think I'd better take a look and make sure nothing too extreme or 'experimental' might have '_accidentally_' slipped into the box when it was packed."

"Don't you trust me then Harry," George said, and smiled slyly.

"Oh I do trust you mate," Harry replied, still smiling, " Believe me, I trust you to do something sneaky, you just can't help yourself Georgie, it's in your nature. I know you too well. So I will just check it out to make sure there's no booby traps or whatever, thanks all the same."

On the way out of the shop Victoria Jane spotted something she'd missed as she'd entered. It was a glass fronted vivarium, which contained lots of multi coloured, fluffy Pygmy Puffs. They were bouncing around on their short legs, which were totally invisible amongst their fluffy coats and flicking out their long tongues, their bright little eyes darting about, watching what the humans in the shop were up to. Seeing them Victoria Jane was instantly enchanted. She grabbed her mother The Queen by her hand and almost dragged her over to look at the creatures saying, "Look Mummy, aren't they lovely I'd love one of those. I've read about them in that book of magical animals that Minister Hermione gave me. They're called Pygmy Puffs and they make excellent pets, they've even been known to sing on Boxing Day."

Knowing that she also desperately wanted an owl and, despite the privileged position she'd been born into, not wanting to spoil her daughter The Queen smiled down at the young Princess saying, " Perhaps we'll get you one the next time you come to the Alley, to shop for next years school bits and pieces. But this trip I think we'd better just get that owl you want. I understand they are very useful and can carry letters. I'd love to get a letter from you carried by an owl my dear. Is that a deal?"

"Sighing, but seeing the justice and sense in what her mother had said Victoria Jane gave the Pygmy Puffs one last longing look and then the Royal Party left Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, heading next for what was _the_ most important part of their entire 'shopping spree', because the Princess was about to get her first wand.

Ollivander's wand shop had been fully restored and repaired after the war, but it was now being run by his nephew, Eustace Ollivander, as his Uncle had retired some years back, and unfortunately had not long since passed on. Sadly he had never fully recovered from the lingering effects of his long incarceration and torture by Lord Voldermort, but for a couple of years prior to his retirement he had been relatively fit and had taught his Nephew the 'front of house' skills needed to run the shop. Eustace already knew how to actually make good wands, having served his apprenticeship and learned all that his Uncle had known of Wand Lore, whilst training in his workshop. All he'd still needed to learn to take over the business was the 'people skills' he'd need for working behind the counter and his famous Uncle taught him these before becoming to ill to carry on working. As a result Eustace Ollivander was himself now rated as one of the foremost wand makers in the magical world.

As the Royal party approached Ollivander's shop Hermione, putting on her 'Minister's Hat' called them all to a halt, explaining it was best that only one other person actually go into the shop with the Princess to get her wand, since the process of a witch or wizard being selected by a wand was one of the most mysterious aspects of magic, and might well be subject to being disturbed by too many people being present.

Hearing this Victoria Jane asked her parents, timidly, "Mummy, Daddy, can Minister Hermione come in with me please? She knows all about what goes on in there and she can explain to me what's happening if I'm not sure or scared about anything."

Seeing the sense in this, but feeling a bit sad as they'd miss their daughter actually getting her first wand, the Royal couple agreed that it would be best that only Hermione go into the shop with Victoria Jane. So holding tightly to Hermione's hand the Princess and the Minister stepped into Ollivander's.

Inside the old shop things were laid out exactly the same as when Hermione had first gone there many years earlier to get her first wand. However, it was, she noticed, a lot less dusty and the stock on the shelves was a bit more tidily laid out than it had been then. She'd also noticed on the way in that the window display of a solitary wand on a purple velvet cushion was much newer, less dusty and the cushion fabric less faded than before.

As seemed to be inevitably the case whenever anyone entered Ollivander's, even on a 'special night' like tonight, there was nobody behind the counter. Hermione suspected this was down to the new owner having the same liking for a 'theatrical entrance' as his late Uncle. She cleared her throat, and sure enough Eustace Ollivander, who was a somewhat pudgier, or let's be kind and say more 'rounded' individual than his late Uncle had been, slid into view on the wheeled ladder that let him reach the top shelves of the shop. Hermione looked him over and saw a man probably in his mid fifties, an age still fairly young for a wizard, with dark short hair and a chubby, 'jolly' face, in which were set the oddly shimmering silver/grey eyes that unmistakeably marked him out as an Ollivander. He was shorter than his Uncle had been and in his black ' 'shop robes' he gave the appearance of being nearly as wide as he was tall.

"Ah, Minister Weasley and our new Magical Princess, I knew of course that you'd be coming, I'm sorry, I was just sorting out some stock. Welcome to Ollivander's."

Speaking directly to Victoria Jane he said, "It is an honour to be able to serve you here this evening Princess. I was interested and looked it up earlier, our archive records show that the last time our little shop was able to serve a British Royal with their requirement for a wand was over a thousand years ago. Even then it was not a wand for the Royal Personage himself, but for his Court Druid. I'm glad to say that the parchment tells us that when King Arthur and Merlin came here they both left well satisfied with the replacement wand my ancestor was able to supply, in place of the one the King had accidentally sat on and broken. Anyway, shall we see if we can get you sorted out with a good serviceable wand as well, Your Highness. I'll just get you measured up if I may?"

Coming around the counter of the shop Ollivander took out a strange looking tape measure from his robe pocket and held it up in the palm of his hand in front of the Princess. The strange tape then began to take a great many esoteric measurements of Victoria Jane all by itself, which Ollivander wrote down using a pencil on a small notepad. After a while he said, "I think that'll be enough, I'll just pop into the back of the shop and see what might suit you. With that the magical tape measure floated back into his pocket and he disappeared into the rows of shelves at the rear of the shop. Hermione and Victoria Jane could hear him mumbling to himself faintly, amongst the stacks.

Whilst Ollivander was away the Princess asked, quietly, "Was that true what Mr Ollivander said Minister Hermione? Did his ancestor _really_ sell King Arthur a wand for Merlin?

"Well," Hermione replied, "Who can tell for sure from that far back, but did you see the sign on the way in? Ollivander's has been a family business since 382 BC, so it's certainly possible. In any case I'd love to take a look at those business archives he mentioned."

Mr Ollivander soon returned carrying a small pile of boxes in his arms. He smiled at them and said, "Well hopefully, according to your measurements, amongst this lot there should be a wand that will take a liking to you Your Highness."

He then took one of the wands out of it's box and handed it to Victoria Jane, asking her to wave it gently, but absolutely nothing happened, the wand might as well have been a teaspoon, for all the magical potential it seemed to hold.

"Ah well," said Ollivander philosophically, "It very rarely works out that we get the right one first time and he went on to take back the first wand and offer the Princess another. That reacted only a little better, a few feeble red sparks emerging from the tip when Victoria Jane waved it. A few more she subsequently tried also reacted in fairly feeble and inadequate ways, but the last from the pile he'd brought out was at least different, just not in that good a way. When Victoria Jane waved the wand it caused it to rain copiously inside the shop, it was like an indoor monsoon! Mr Ollivander stopped it however by grabbing his own wand from under the pile of boxes on the shop counter and skilfully applying a _Meteolojinx Recanto_ spell. Hermione then magically dried off Victoria Jane and herself, then with Ollivander's permission, also dried his soaking wet robes too.

"Oho," said Ollivander, "So Your Highness is one of _those _types of witches are you."

"What type do you mean?" Victoria Jane asked, sounding a bit hurt and thinking Ollivander had been criticising her magical abilities.

"Oh don't worry Your Highness, I meant no offence, it just that a certain type of witch, usually ones who are destined to grow up very powerful and able to focus their magic particularly well, are also often difficult to match up with a first wand. Don't worry though. I think I've got you sized up now. I'll just put these back and get a couple more, as it's certain now that none of these I brought out will ever work right for you as a first wand."

Whilst he was out at the back of the shop Victoria Jane held Hermione's hand and said, in a very worried tone, "I really hope he can find a wand that will work for me, I must have one or I won't ever get to be a proper witch."

Hermione squeezed her hand in return and smiled to reassure her saying, "Don't worry Victoria Jane, you heard what Mr. Ollivander said, he thinks you're going to be a great witch and thinks that he now knows the right wand for you."

Ollivander returned carrying just a single red wand box, and smiling said. "I've been having a bit of a further think and believe I've cracked it. Now don't be disappointed if this one doesn't work first time Princess, if I'm right in fact it certainly won't, it's just an experiment to try and prove my hypothesis. With that he handed the young Royal the wand he'd brought out."

Victoria Jane waved it but again nothing happened, nothing at all, however Ollivander smiled and mumbled what sounded a bit like "Gotcha."

He then turned to Hermione saying, "Minister, would you mind stepping outside and leaving Her Highness and myself alone for just one minute to try this one out again. I'm certain I now know what the problem has been."

Hermione let go of Victoria Jane's hand and with a smile of encouragement to the worried looking young Princess she somewhat reluctantly stepped out of the shop's front door. She immediately headed across to the small café more or less opposite, at whose outside tables the rest of the Royal Party were seated, expecting the emergence from the shop of both herself and the Princess. But, before she could even begin giving an explanation of her solitary appearance, an intense golden glow lit up the interior of the wand shop behind her, shining out through it's front window onto the darkening cobbles of Diagon Alley. Hermione then said, calling across the road, "I'm sorry about the delay, apparently Princess Victoria Jane has found her wand Your Majesties, I'll just pop back in and find out what the problem was, I won't be a moment." She then re-entered the shop to find the beaming Princess trying to encompass the portly figure of Eustace Ollivander in a hug, which her arms were too short to administer properly.

Ollivander was also smiling broadly at the child, but then turned to Hermione as she re-entered his shop, and said. "Well that's a turn up for the books, I've never had that happen before but I suppose it was bound to happen sometime, I don't think even my Uncle ever experienced such a thing. Minister Weasley, would you care to closely examine the wand that has chosen our young Royal here. Let the Minister have a look now, there's a dear," Ollivander said to Victoria Jane, who happily and proudly showed her wand to Hermione.

Taking the wand in her hand Hermione examined it closely then recognition dawned on her. It was a 10¾" Vine Wood wand, which felt incredibly familiar! Looking at Ollivander in amazement she said, "I think I see it too, this wand, does it have a dragon heartstring core?"

"Well done Minister, Ollivander said, beaming at Hermione. My late Uncle was right, you really are 'The Brightest Witch of your Age' to be able to work that out without any formal Wand Lore training. Yes, you're right, the wand you hold is almost an exact twin of the very first one you got from my Uncle. By that I mean the one that got confiscated by the Snatchers back in 1998 and which you were never able to recover. I believe you used Bellatrix Lestrange's wand for a while, before finding another that better suited you, yes?"

Ollivander went on to say. " However, that wand you hold now, as I believe you also suspect, was cut from the very same branch and uses a heartstring core from the very same dragon as your own first wand! They are complete twins, indeed are even closer than even those of Harry Potter and Tom Riddle once were. However, in your absence the wand was able to become properly imprinted upon Princess Victoria Jane and is no longer confused by the presence of your own, very similar, magic. It now knows it's _her_ wand. But that's why I had to ask you to leave the building before she tried to use it the second time, to allow it to become certain who it's Mistress is. It was having difficulty choosing between you whilst you were present."

"As to the others, the earlier ones we tried that failed, well, The very similar magic of yourself and the Princess may well also have caused some 'magical interference', when she tried to use those as well. But in any case, like I said, our Royal Princess here is, like you, a very powerful and focussed witch, or rather will become so as she grows and learns. Those other wands we tried were perfectly good and serviceable for most witches or wizards, but both you and the Princess do not have 'run of the mill' magic and need a very particular type of wand, in the case of Princess Victoria Jane here, that particular wand you're now holding!

"So give it back to me please Minister Hermione. We don't want it getting all confused again do we." Chimed in Victoria Jane, who'd been listening quite fascinated to what Ollivander had said and who was sounding a bit worried, just in case her wand went wrong again. Hermione had not returned it immediately, since she'd unconsciously been enjoying the feel of such a familiar wand in her hand.

"Don't worry Princess," Ollivander assured her. "Like I said it's now completely imprinted on you alone, it knows your magic and recognises your wand hand. The only way you could ever lose control over it is by losing a magical fight to another witch or wizard and I don't think that's a serious possibility for the foreseeable future. After all you're not going to have to duel our Minister over the ownership of it, now are you?" And he winked as Hermione gave Victoria Jane back her wand. Then thanking Mr Ollivander for all his help the two witches, both old and young left the shop the same way as they had entered it, hand in hand.

As she returned towards her mother and father Victoria Jane proudly held up her brand new wand, and on seeing it all in the Royal Party stood up from where they were seated and loudly applauded.

Hermione said, I'm sorry about the slight delay Your Highnesses and everyone. Wand Lore's a bit tricky but it's all OK now, Ollivander's a genius and sorted it out. Shall we go and get the owl next, I understand that the Princess is very keen to have a good look around Eeylops Owl Emporium to spot one she likes. And with that the Royal Party made their way down to Eeylops, where eventually Victoria Jane chose a female snowy owl, one that poignantly reminded Harry Potter of Hedwig.

With that the Royal Party then re-entered the re-opened courtyard of The Leaky Cauldron, to which the pub door was still barred to keep their departure from Diagon Alley private. The Royals and the trio who would transport them home prepared to disapparate back to Windsor Castle. But first a little time was taken to arrange the transportation of the Royal's purchases, most of them going to Buckingham Palace where they needed to be packed up in Victoria Jane's luggage, for use at Hogwarts, but a few more items, would be going to Windsor, like George's present, which Harry genuinely was going to check over, as he'd said, since some of the items might perhaps not be completely appropriate. Harry would first look over the box's contents at Windsor the next day and, in negotiation along with Victoria Jane's parents and the young Princess herself, they would mutually decide what she would be allowed to take with her for her first term at Hogwarts school. Additionally a few of the new books she wanted to read, plus Victoria Jane's as yet unnamed owl would also be returning with her back to Windsor Castle for a few days, before the train would whisk them both off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ginny had volunteered in addition to act as transporter for all the goods going to Windsor.

The King, Queen and Princes then all thanked their close protection team of aurors and also the Ministry porter, who had been pushing the small cart with their goods on board as they'd progressed along the alley, for all their hard work and for making their day's visit to Diagon Alley so safe and enjoyable. The three Royals then took Harry, Ron and Hermione's arms and disapparated with a triple Crack! on their way back to Windsor Castle, with Victoria Jane also clinging on tightly to her owl cage. Ginny grabbed hold of the several remaining items for Windsor, the books and the, (at least still manageably sized), box of joke shop items and having placed a temporary trace on Harry, so as to be able to follow him, she also disapparated, arriving in the grounds of Windsor Castle in the same area as Harry Ron and Hermione. The very place the trio had left from that same morning, with their three Royal 'passengers' in tow.

The Royals then had their covert magical protection people take the goods they'd acquired into the castle and said a very fond goodnight to Minister Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny. Thanking them again, far less formally than in their earlier speeches, for arranging their wonderful, if tiring, day out in Diagon Alley. The Royal trio then walked into the Castle, leaving Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, who were all feeling pretty much exhausted, to make their way home, which they did, with a loud quadruple CRACK!


	9. Chapter 9 A Fond Farewell

**Chapter 9. A Fond Farewell.**

It was 6 AM on the morning of the 1st of September, and Princess Victoria Jane had already been awake for an hour in her bedroom at Buckingham Palace. She was triple checking her large Hogwarts trunk's contents.

Her new female snowy owl, whom she'd now named Whitewings and who had so much reminded Harry of Hedwig was sitting on top of a large and overly ornate antique wardrobe in her room, quietly digesting a dead mouse that Victoria Jane had fed her. It had been a frozen one that had been shop bought for the purpose, one that she'd kept in a closed plastic storage box in her room overnight, to allow it time to 'defrost' for the owl's 'breakfast'. Victoria Jane was a very practical and sensible young girl, and knowing that this was the natural diet of owls she was not in the least squeamish about feeding her new pet appropriately. Because Whitewings was a newly acquired owl it was, she'd been advised, not a good idea to let her go out and hunt for mice herself in the Palace gardens and surroundings Royal Parks in London overnight, at least not until her loyalty had thoroughly imprinted itself upon Victoria Jane. Whitewings, however, seemed to be well along in the imprinting process, having gently and affectionately nipped her hand when Victoria Jane had fed her and and was watching her young mistress sort through her school things, with what seemed to be an expression of intelligent interest on her feathered face, or at least Victoria Jane thought so.

The young Princess satisfied herself that she did indeed have all her school books, quills, inks, parchment etcetera in her trunk. Plus spare clothes, (both spare uniform items and some muggle clothes, to relax in at weekends), along with all her other things, including a selection of joke and prank materials from George Weasley's enormous gift box that he'd given her. The ones that she had were those items that Harry and her parents had deemed safe, or at least fairly so, and appropriate for a First Year and she hoped, there'd be enough to last her until the Yule/Christmas Holiday.

Harry, as he'd promised, had personally been to Windsor Castle the day after the Royal 'shopping spree' and inspected the gift for any possible 'dodgy' items, finding that George had, for once, been fairly sensible and conservative in choosing it's contents. However, just before he opened the huge box Harry gave it a swift 'magical scan' using a security auror procedure. This safely detected a spell just under the lid that George had placed there, a spell which would turn to bright blue the hair of the person who first opened the lid of the box. Seeing however that it was only intended to be a short lived spell and not _too_ malicious Harry just simply went ahead and opened it anyway, his temporary 'blue rinse' look, which only lasted about ten minutes, highly amused both Princes Victoria Jane and her parents, the King and Queen alike.

Victoria Jane having assured herself that indeed she would have all she needed with her and sighing in satisfaction and feeling raring to go, finally closed the lid of the trunk and locked it.

xxxxxx

After having breakfasted the Royals, plus Minister Hermione Weasley and Harry Potter in his role of Head Auror, who had both joined them, went out into a rear courtyard of the Palace to inspect the transportation that would carry Victoria Jane and her parents, (plus a small four man party of both muggle and magical close protection officers), in a small, and discretely unmarked convoy, to King's Cross Station to meet the Hogwarts Express. The three vehicles were all fairly nondescript looking. The largest was a comfortable 'people carrier' type vehicle, which had darkly tinted windows and was to carry the Royal Party themselves, plus Harry and Hermione and a trained driver. This car was in actual fact very well armoured, but this did not show on the outside.

There was also a normal looking, but also well armoured, small saloon for the protection squad officers plus a small anonymous 'white van', for the luggage

The Royal parents had sensibly enquired why it would not have been easier if the family and Victoria Jane's luggage were to simply travel to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, in the same way they had earlier to The Leaky Cauldron, that being by apparition.

Harry explained to them that the magical platform at King's Cross was surrounded by a mass of spells, hiding both it and the Hogwarts Express train itself from the muggles. These spells included some similar to those surrounding Hogwarts itself and thus apparating onto the platform was impossible. Harry also pointed out that even if it were possible to do so it would be a hazardous exercise, since the platform was only a few feet wide, swathed in billowing clouds of steam and would be crowded with a great many people and their goods.

Even though there would be no danger of actually materialising within any solid object or person, (that being a magical impossibility and against Gelfling's First Law of Apparition), it would still be too dangerous to attempt such a thing. Stumbling or tripping over the many items of luggage, luggage trolleys and people there, which might well be shrouded in steam, would be all too easy. Especially if a person was even momentarily disoriented by their magical arrival method. By doing so one would risk ending up being injured and even falling under the train was itself a distinct possibility. No, Harry concluded, the cars were the best option.

The King asked, "But what about when we arrive in front of the station? People will be bound to spot us as we get out of the car and realise who we are. It could provoke a mobbing."

Hermione replied, "Don't worry Your Majesty, we have a special type of spell called a Disillusionment Charm, which can effectively make an individual or a small party of people invisible to those around them. Also our aurors can use a more easily applied variation of that spell, one which ensures people simply do not notice you if you are cloaked by it. They _can _actually see you, so unconsciously will avoid bumping into you, but your presence will not register on their conscious mind. That's what we'll use at the station to get you onto the platform."

The King and Queen were obviously satisfied by Harry and Hermione's explanation of the arrangements and so after checking that Victoria Jane's luggage would soon be loaded into the 'white van', the Royals, along with Harry and Hermione went back into the Palace for a while, to have another cup of tea before setting out to take the Princess to catch her train.

xxxxxx

So, it shortly came to pass that the Royal Party safely arrived at King's Cross, Platform Nine and Three Quarters, at about twenty to eleven, that morning. Everyone in the magical world of course knew that the Royal Princess would be boarding the train that day, but a strong appeal for privacy to the members of the magical public in the Daily Prophet and the presence on the platform of many alert aurors kept a small section of the platform clear for the Royal Party's exclusive use . Other aurors patrolling along the platform ejected the few over-enthusiastic people who had turned up despite the 'privacy request'. If a person was there who could not prove they were genuinely parents of one the other children boarding the train, having been spotted as not 'fitting the profile', they were gently but firmly told to leave and made to do so if they refused.

It had been decided that once Victoria Jane was safely aboard the train she would then only need one 'magical guard' to be aboard, and even she would be disguised as a new teacher travelling up to Hogwarts to take up a post there, and what's more need not even be in the same compartment, but just remain nearby. Victoria Jane herself had been very firm with both her parents and also Minister Hermione and Harry that once at school she would only accept being treated exactly the same as all the other pupils and not smothered in security. The one guard loosely escorting her on the train was a compromise that Victoria Jane had readily accepted, as long as even she would leave her once they had entered the school grounds, which were, of course, strongly magically protected anyway.

After a slightly tearful goodbye from her parents and having satisfied herself that her luggage and her owl had definitely been placed on the train the Princess then proudly boarded the Hogwarts Express and shortly it steamed out of the station as she waved out the window. Her loving parents, plus Harry, Hermione and many others present enthusiastically waved her off in return. Princess Victoria Jane Windsor, a Very Important Witch, was on her way to Hogwarts!

**Author's note:** _ For any, who like myself have fallen a bit in love with this clever, talented and sensible young witch, fear not. Princess Victoria Jane will later re-appear in a far longer story, or possibly series of stories, about her adventures with her new friends at Hogwarts School. That is to say she will as soon as I can get my hard drive a bit clearer of some of my other half-written material._ _Blessings all, byeee!_ :o)


End file.
